


下流童话

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基中篇-Sherllienna [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 下流童话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 王子迎娶公主本是一件有着童话般浪漫的事。可是谁能告诉可怜的Loki Laufeyson王子，他的公主为什么是带把的？！Loki看着那个穿着婚纱的金发壮汉，觉得一定是自己掀开公主头纱的方式不对。





	1. Chapter 1

01

隆冬二月，大雪纷飞。Loki骑在一匹白马上，带着浩浩荡荡的车马向着远处矗立着的金色城堡前行。

他是约顿海姆的二王子，Laufey的第二顺位继承人。那个老奸巨猾的霜巨人早就看不惯Loki在他国家蹭吃蹭喝，他仔细前后思量算计了一番，干脆在立Loki的大姐Hela为王储的那一天，把自己的小儿子给赶了出来。

临走前Hela过来看过他一次。那个跟他有着一模一样的黑发绿眼的女Alpha霜巨人握着Loki的手，趴在他肩上哭得死去活来。Loki本想去拍拍她的后背安慰安慰他姐姐的，可没等他伸出手，就看见Hela毫无形象地抹着眼泪打着嗝，眼泪顺着鼻翼刷刷地往下滚。

“噢Loki，我可怜的弟弟！”她哭道，“这下你可怜的小菊花终于要被戳穿了。”

Hela的语言功底真的不赖。明明是一句很简单的话，从她嘴里说出来就总是极其富有画面感。Loki顺着她的话想象了一下自己菊花被戳穿的样子，忍不住在心里就是一阵恶寒。

天地可鉴，他Loki Laufeyson可从来没有当过下面那个。并且从出生开始，Loki就和Hela一样是个货真价实的Alpha。他咬牙切齿地握住了他姐姐的手——那个女人现在正在忙着狂笑不止，没工夫注意这个——而后像对待吻手礼那般将它拉到自己嘴边，露出两个虎牙，咔嚓一下咬了下去。

王储的惨叫声顿时贯穿了整个城堡，窗外的乌鸦惊得飞了一片。而罪魁祸首Loki早在Hela对着自己的手猛吹冷气的时候，逃了个无影无踪。

看吧，Loki在心里叹气。他就是没法和他姐姐和平共处。小时候不行，长大了不行，就连现在Loki要离开约顿了也依旧不行。

 

他出城的那天Hela没下来送他。也许是对Loki的虎牙依旧心存怨怼，Hela就站在高处的城堡上，对着Loki比粗鲁的手势。

这场景着实有些搞笑，约顿海姆的两位继承人一个在上一个在下隔着几十米远的距离互相用眼神辱骂对方，而且上面的那位还文绉绉地戴着个白手套。

只不过Loki知道他姐姐并非是为了什么狗屁王储礼节才戴的手套——她无非是要遮掩Loki几天前给她留的牙印罢了。那个牙印Loki曾偷偷用魔法加固过，没有三四天绝对消退不下去。

他对着他怒发冲冠的姐姐露出了一个‘你奈我何’的恶毒笑容，然后举起手，遥遥地也比了个同样粗鲁的手势还回去。

“别了！我亲爱的Hela！”他用传声魔法在Hela耳边大声呐喊，而且确保只有她一个人听得到，“不出半年，我必将带着被戳穿菊花的公主回来见你！”

Hela的回话在半分钟后传了回来。“别了！我自大的弟弟！”她用同样大的声音轰炸着Loki的耳膜，“我真心地祝愿你，愿你的公主是个货真价实的Alpha！”

 

于是事情就是这样了。Loki作为约顿海姆的王子，将要到位于他们南方的富庶国度阿斯加德去迎娶他们的公主。

两国联姻的事是Laufey提出来的。由于之前和华纳海姆的战争，约顿的国库一直处于亏空状态。霜巨人国王一筹莫展，他看着自己桌上堆着的摞成小山的赤字账单和阿斯加德使臣送来的公主画像，一拍大腿，决定让自己那个无所事事的二儿子前去参加公主夫婿的选拔。

经过一番无效的以死相逼，Loki终于不情不愿地同意了Laufey把他的画像送到阿斯加德的事。而不知道阿萨那位国王是怎么想的，他既没有挑选国库最富庶的米德加德的王子，也没有挑选科技最先进的华纳海姆的王子，而是盯上了Loki。在快马加鞭地通信了半个月后，两位国王终于将联姻的事定了下来。

也许是因为他的这张脸吧……Loki对着镜子忿忿不平地抹了抹自己的脸。他知道自己在九界之中是出了名的相貌出众，可那位白头发国王未免也太颜控了些——难道他只看脸就可以随随便便把自己女儿嫁出去吗？！

绿眼睛的王子摇了摇头，为邻国那位被随便处理的公主深刻地惋惜了一番。

 

所以，Loki此次前来阿斯加德就是为了这两件事：第一，和阿斯加德的国王Odin谈论开放两国之间的第三条商道的问题；约顿现在急需要一条新的商道，好以贸易出口的形式让自己经济回暖。而这第二就是迎娶那位画像美得胜过天仙的公主。

他曾在心里怀疑过是不是公主有什么见不得人的难言之隐。毕竟，阿萨国王的举动可一点都不像是挑选公主夫婿，而是像急着要把自己的女儿嫁出去。平心而论，约顿海姆并不是个好的联姻国家。战争几乎拖垮了这个国家的经济，在这个时候联姻，约顿海姆的功利心有多强阿萨国王不可能不知道。

可他居然就这么把公主嫁给Loki了。不但如此，阿萨王室还奉上了价值不菲的陪嫁品。这种殷勤的态度简直让Loki觉得，要么就是阿萨王室钱多的不知道该怎么花，要么就是他们的公主有问题。

这种怀疑的心态一直持续到了Loki抵达金宫。国王Odin和王后Frigga早在城外等着他们了。在鲜花和鼓号的簇拥之下，Loki被推进了城堡里。他换上洁白的、装饰繁复礼服，肩上坠着的珍珠和流苏便随着他走动的节奏慢悠悠地摇晃。花门的另一边，他的公主手捧玫瑰等待着他。

他们宣誓，亲吻，交换戒指。而后，在阿萨的大巫师宣布他们的婚姻就此生效时，公主拉住了他的手。

那双手温暖、宽大，和公主高大的身材极其相称，却和Loki所期待的香软娇小妻子毫不沾边。Loki本想躲开，可在看到公主面纱之下若隐若现的金发之后，他终究还是没有甩开它。

Loki喜欢金发，这是个只有他和Hela才知道的秘密。由于人种的问题，约顿海姆几乎从未有过这种颜色的头发，唯有他们那远嫁而来的母亲是个金发美人。异域的吸引力让Loki对金发痴迷不已，他早早就决定了，以后自己的妻子一定要是一个金发碧眼的公主。

而这也就是为什么Loki最终同意了这次联姻。画像上的公主拥有世界上最纯正的金发和一双湛蓝的眼睛。她骑着马立在森林的小道上，红色的披风在她身后被风掀起，枫叶在空中回荡，衬得她愈发像个天使。

从目前看来，起码金发的部分是真的。Loki攥着公主的面纱，默默安慰自己道。这只是场政治联姻而已，他想，公主身材健壮一些也好，只要她一直活着，约顿就能获得源源不断的利益。

Loki这么想着，就不由地放松了些。他捏了捏公主的手心，悄声在她耳边道。“你别怕。”他说，“我并非那些粗鲁之徒。我保证，虽然我自己也经验不足，但我一定会对你很温柔的。”

公主点了点头。她握着Loki的手，示意他可以将她的面纱揭下来了。

于是Loki也这么做了。他慢慢地掀开那层面纱，公主的金发缠上了他的指尖。而后她抬起眼，那双动人的蓝眼睛就轻而易举地捕获了Loki的视线。

这一切都太浪漫了，只除了一件事。

那就是，公主很显然，是个男人。

诸神在上，有没有谁能来告诉可怜的Loki Laufeyson王子一下，为什么——到底是为什么，他的公主会是一个金发壮汉，而且还是一个男性Alpha？！

Loki颤颤巍巍地瞄了一眼公主健壮的胸肌，仔细想了想，又把面纱重新给公主盖上了。


	2. Chapter 2

02

每当后世谈起洛基一世和索尔王后的政治联姻时，他们都会评价道：“这真是天合之作！”

据史书和吟游诗人的传唱中记载，这对国王和王后虽是因为政治联姻才结下的良缘，但他们的感情完完全全属于一见钟情的那种。他们说，当年洛基一世第一次见到索尔王后时，便被她惊人的美貌所折服，并极其具有占有欲地将她的面纱盖了回去，不愿让他人窥见王后动人的面庞。

这段婚礼上的佳话被人津津乐道了好多年，甚至被编成诗歌、谱成乐曲，以纪念这段浪漫的爱情故事。在街头巷尾，若要问起约顿海姆和阿斯加德的历史上哪一对国王王后的感情最好，那么无论是老人还是幼童都会告诉你，是洛基一世和他高贵的王后Thor Odinson。

然而我们都知道，就像公主的画像之于公主，真实情况和历史书总是会有出入的，至少一见钟情的那部分就有很大的问题。婚礼当夜，从最后一位侍女手捧鲜花关上王子和公主的寝室大门的那一刻起，这个偌大的寝室就陷入了死一般的尴尬寂静。

Loki沉默地站在落地窗前，手里举着一支平平无奇的羽毛笔，盯着它的样子仿佛上面刚刚开出了一朵花。而他的公主——那个穿着白色蕾丝婚纱的金发壮汉，正紧张兮兮地攥着他的裙角，企图把自己高大的身躯缩进房间狭小的阴影角落里。

“我能——”Loki转过身面向公主，艰难地发出了一点声音，“我能问问你吗，这到底是怎么回事？”

他现在还是有点难以接受自己的公主是个金发壮汉的事实。要知道，在来这里之前，Loki可是一心想抱得一个香香软软的金发大妞，前凸后翘有胸有屁股的那种。然而现在现实狠狠地打了他一耳光，并且告诉他，他的‘公主’除了金发大胸和翘屁股之外，和他想象的一点也不一样。

巨大的落差让Loki几乎无法呼吸，他像是要死了一样有气无力地扒着落地窗旁边的柱子，并且强迫自己将视线放到那个金发壮汉的身上去——这着实有些不易，尤其是当那个金发壮汉的胸肌几乎要将蕾丝婚纱撑破的时候，这种本该香艳的婚房之景就变成了一场十足的滑稽荒诞剧，而且还是带恐怖效果的那种。

Loki换了一个姿势，又换了一个姿势，可他的视线总是在往别处跑。最终，迫于长久以来被王室养成的绅士风度以及他那点可怜的自尊心的压迫之下，Loki最终放弃了继续呆在舒适区里。他扔掉了手里那根谁知道是哪儿来的羽毛笔，鼓足了勇气向着他的公主走去。

公主在床上坐着。她的头纱现在已经被彻底揭下来了，就放在床旁边的矮柜上。显然阿萨负责发型的宫女还算负责，公主美丽的金发被仔细地盘了上去，只留下薄薄的一层披在肩上，显得高贵而优雅。Loki屏住呼吸向她靠过去，小心翼翼地从她耳边捻起了一缕金发。金发从他的指尖滑过去，竟然莫名地有点勾人。

“你真的不是个女人吗？”Loki小声问，生怕惊扰了他想象中的那位高贵的淑女，“我是说…哪怕是个女性Alpha都行。就只是，是个公主。”

Thor令他失望地摇了摇头。

“我不是。”他终于放开了那被攥得皱皱巴巴的裙角，而后将自己的白手套一起摘了下来，“如你所见，我是个真正的Alpha男性。但我确实是公主，就是与你定下婚约的那一位。”

“你是说，你就是阿萨公主？”Loki重复道，并缓慢而谨慎地挑选着自己的用词，“而且就是婚约画像上的那位？”

他说这话的时候还指了指那副挂在他们床对面的巨大画像。那是阿萨王室为公主画的另一幅画像，也是在阿萨境内知名度最广的一幅。上面的金发少女穿着红色长裙，腰间系以白腰带作装饰。她对着Loki浅浅地笑着，仿佛注视着她最心爱的情人。

那是阿萨王奥丁的独女，Thor Odinson公主——也就是Loki现在面前的这位金发壮汉。

打死他他都不信。

Loki不甘心地看了几个来回，最终重新将视线投向了那个坐在床上的金发男人。他握住对方那双宽大的、带着点习武的茧子的手，做出了最后的挣扎。

“告诉我，”他虚弱地央求道，“告诉我你还有个逃婚的姊妹，而你只是为了弥补她们的空缺才临时来跟我结个婚。告诉我这一切都不是真的，我没有真的娶了一个男性Alpha。”

他这副可怜兮兮的模样让Thor有点愧疚。这个金发大个子反握住了Loki的手，像捏小猫肉垫那样捏了捏他的掌心。

“我的确是Odin的独子，也就是外面传说中的索尔公主。只是由于幼年的一次诅咒，我被当作公主养大，并且按照宫廷法师的旨意在成年时嫁给一位王子。”

他看了一眼有气无力抓着一只枕头的Loki，又忍不住摸了摸对方的肩膀，“抱歉，让你失望了。”

Loki好奇地从枕头上方瞄了一眼公主的蓝眼睛：“就像现实版的睡美人那样？”

Thor点头：“就像现实版的睡美人那样。”

好吧，Loki在心里叹气，现在他彻底不知道该说什么了。约顿和阿萨的文化属于同种起源，故而有些童话故事在两国都有流传，其中就包括睡美人。邪恶的第十三位女巫对美丽的公主许下诅咒，诅咒她将在成年的那天被纺锤刺死。而没来得及祝福的第十二位女巫则补充道，公主不会死去，只是会陷入沉睡，直到真爱之吻将她从睡梦中拯救。

现在看来，他的这位‘公主’也基本上是这个套路。Loki无可奈何地暂时接受了现实，抱着枕头盘腿坐了起来。

“那你是不是也得我给你个真爱之吻之类的玩意儿？”他对着Thor胡乱比划了一通，“因为万一你要是陷入了几百年的昏睡，我可活不了那么长。”

Thor大笑。“那倒不用，”他也跟Loki一样盘腿坐起来，指了指自己身上紧绷绷的婚纱，“有这个就够了。”

Loki点头表示理解：“那你童年一定很不好过吧？我是说，被迫当个女孩子之类的。”

“那可不！”金发公主毫无形象地拍打了一下床，那个可怜的床垫发出‘梆’的一声响，“十二岁以前也还罢了，父王母后顶多也就是不让我过多地舞刀弄枪，甚至还给我和我的朋友们偷偷开了个室内的练武场。可自从我开始发育，黑暗的日子就开始了——刚刚发育的Alpha男性你也知道，总会长得五大三粗的。至少我是这样，你瞧瞧我身上这些健壮的、大块大块的胸肌，哪一点也跟公主不沾边。所以父王就干脆把我关在了城堡里，美其名曰公主年龄大了不能随便出去疯玩，其实就是不让我出去丢人现眼。”

他说到这里的时候还颇为忿忿地挥舞了一下拳头：“这哪里是人过的日子吗？！比起整天跟着宫廷教师学习钢琴和跳舞，我宁愿出去猎几头野鹿回来。”

Loki看着他那个憋屈的样子，忍不住笑了出声。只不过他笑得太明显，被Thor发现了，那个金发大个子就羞恼地扑上来挠他的咯吱窝。Loki被他挠得四脚朝天瘫倒在床上，Thor便趴在一边捉住他的脚踝挠他的脚心。最终笑出眼泪的Loki败下阵来，他双手抱头，示意自己真的投降了。

“好了，好了，”他边笑边喘，“我不该笑你，你饶了我吧。”

Thor这才放过了他。Loki半坐起来，手臂撑着床。“那你想离婚吗？”他悄声问，“既然诅咒解除了，你要是想离婚我也没问题。只是你得说服你父亲继续开放和约顿之间的商道，不然我们的人民真的快活不下去了。”

Thor侧过身来看他。他躺在Loki旁边，当他侧过脸，一缕金发便垂在了Loki的肩上。

“你想我就想。”他眨了眨眼，蓝眼睛里满是笑意，“我得承认，我还蛮喜欢你的，只不过不是那种喜欢。况且我们都是Alpha，还都是男人。假如你想要结束这段本来就是蒙骗来的婚姻——我知道那幅招婿画像有多不靠谱——那我也乐得各退一步。不过要是你想跟我继续这么过下去，那我们就试试，毕竟这只是场政治联姻，万一我们过不好，各自找情妇也是可行的。”

Loki想象了一下他们‘试试’的样子——比如他伏在Thor身上，肏干那个金发壮汉。这画面实在是过于刺激，Loki倒吸一口冷气，赶紧摆手拒绝了那个‘试试’的提议。

“还是离婚吧，”他余惊未了地拍了拍Thor的肩头，语气颇为沉重，“我对干一个金发猛男没兴趣。”

而从Thor那副扭曲的面容来看，他的想法应该也一样。


	3. Chapter 3

03

他们想到的第一条离婚理由是性生活不和谐。

平心而论，Loki其实本身没想用这个昏招。因为这个理由本身就暗示着他——或者Thor——在某些难以启齿的方面，不行。只是某些现实因素实在是有些不可抗拒，于是他和Thor才不得不采取了这个‘不行’的理由。

事情是这样的。在他们两个平安无事地度过了新婚的第一个夜晚，并确定了他们‘离婚’的指导思想以后，Loki和公主如约被请到了第二天早上国王的早餐会上。因为Loki的礼服是墨绿色的，故而Thor便穿了一件深红色的连衣裙与他相配。公主和王子的婚后第一次亮相惊艳了早餐会上无数的贵族和城堡中的仆役，他们说——

“看哪，和异国的王子相比起来，我们的公主是多么高大啊！”

国王和王后见到了这一幕也非常开心。Loki被特意请到了Frigga旁边坐下，紧挨着Thor和国王Odin。那位胡子都花白了的老狐狸国王赞许地看了Loki一眼，而后大言不惭地告诉他，他已经决定开放与约顿海姆的最新一条商道了，只要Loki能和公主真正地完婚。

当时Loki正在给一块吐司面包涂抹黄油，听见这话，刀叉一个没忍住就划拉到了盘子上，蹭出‘兹拉’一声响。他刚要似笑非笑地抬起头质问国王这到底是什么意思，就看见公主正毫无形象地向他这边探头探脑。  
“啥是真正的完婚？”Thor好奇地对着他的耳朵问，“我们昨天不是换过戒指了吗？”

Loki手一抖，叉子又劈了出去。他咬牙切齿地看着吐司面包上抹花了的黄油，在桌子下头偷偷踩了Thor一脚。

“意思就是我们还得做爱。”Loki忿忿地瞪着笑得老奸巨猾的国王，内心充满了脏话，“你就准备好贡献出你的小菊花吧。”

Thor脸色僵了僵，又正襟危坐了回去。

而事实证明，让两个Alpha‘真正地完婚’绝对是个错误的选择。鉴于他们都是正儿八经的男性Alpha，两个人都认为自己应该是上面的那个；于是早餐会一结束，王子和公主就展开了一场连吵带打的斗争。

他们从餐厅吵到会议室，又从会议室打到楼梯回廊。唾沫飞溅、摔灯砸瓦，所到之处一片狼藉。最终，在众人惊恐的注视之下，公主捉着王子的一只脚，以一种粗暴而干练的方式将其拖入了卧室。大门关上的一瞬间，围观看热闹的仆役们都不由地长舒了一口气。

这下他们总算能安心等待小王子或者小公主的出生了——既然注定有小公主或者小王子了，谁还管那是公主生的还是王子生的。

大门背后，两位即将孕育小公主小王子的继承人气喘吁吁地瞪着对方。又过了半晌，喘匀了气的Thor才犹犹豫豫地开了口。

“现在怎么办？”他悄声征求Loki的意见，“我们做吗？”

这个金发大个子愧疚极了——虽说刚刚他们在外面打的那一架其实是商量好的、做给外人看的；可是Thor很清楚自己一身蛮力，有时候下手可能会没轻没重。他充满歉意地摸了摸他婚约者的后颈，手足无措地像个笨拙的卷毛狮子，“你要是说不做也没关系，明天我去和父王谈。”

Loki瞥了他一眼。他这会儿正被Thor按在门板上，那个金发Alpha因为打斗而兴奋地半勃的性器抵着他的大腿。Loki看着对方包裹在连衣裙里健壮的胸肌和那窄窄的腰腹，不知为什么自己也突然有些口干舌燥。  
“做。”他舔着唇回答道，“不过你得让我在上面。因为按道理来讲，我才是王子。”

然而下一秒他就被Thor连拖带抱地放到了床上。金发的公主拉开他的腿，掀起裙子掏出自己的阴茎，Alpha信息素便瞬间铺满了整个房间。

“谁在上这种问题，”Thor一边动作麻利地扒Loki的裤子，一边气喘吁吁地做出解释，“就目前的形势而言，还是得各凭本事。”

Loki忿忿不平地瞪着公主那一身完美的肌肉，想说这根本就是不公平竞争。

 

开弓没有回头箭，说了做爱就绝不能反悔。Loki高高撅着屁股，毫无尊严地跪在床上。而他身后的那个Alpha则愁容满面地握着自己的阴茎，看着Loki的屁股，进也不是，不进也不是。

阿斯加德和约顿海姆都是对于婚姻的纯洁性看得非常重的国家，尤其是王族，更是严格得不能再严格。未婚配的王子和公主是决不允许与他人发生性关系的，因为只要他们弄出一个私生子，那么整个王室都会因此蒙羞。

于是在这种风气之下，Thor和Loki自然也不能例外。所以这也就直接导致了，他们两个，从任何一个层面上来讲，都是个不折不扣的小处男。

处男Loki一手支撑着床，一手抓着一本书。这本书是之前王后为了应对这种情况专门派侍女给他们送来的，里面充斥着各种各样的性爱片段。而也许是为了能让他们有一些‘代入感’，这本书的主人公还专门被命名成了他和Thor的名字。

天知道当Loki看到这本名叫《复婚准则》的、不知道是哪个下流吟游诗人写的小黄文的时候，内心是有多么崩溃。

他正在看的这一场写的是他被Thor按在淋浴间里，从后面进去。他们之所以选择这个体位，其实是因为刚刚Thor试了一下从前面进，结果除了把他们二人都疼得汗流浃背泪眼汪汪之外没有任何功效。故而在商讨一番之后，Loki决定允许Thor用后入式干他。

“这上面写你得先分开我的腿，”他翻过一页，草草地浏览了一下上面令人面红心跳的内容，“然后塞进来。不能太快，不然咱们俩都会很痛。”

他说这话的时候可不像他的语气那样镇定——相反，Loki都快要怕死了。Thor的那根锤子实在太大太硬，当它被贴到Loki的屁股上时，Loki觉得自己简直会被那玩意儿活活肏死在床上。他紧张兮兮地抓着洁白的床单，屁股被那硕大的阴茎烫得发红。而在Thor开始用它磨蹭他的股缝之后，绿眼睛的王子终于忍不住发出了一点声音。

“Thor，”他颤颤巍巍地反手去摸那根惊为天人的锤子，“你可得轻一点。”

Thor粗略地点了点头。事实上，他并非毫无经验。作为一个自幼喜欢与勇士们厮混的假公主，Thor在很早前就听过了那些贵族与女仆或是厨娘之间的桃色之事；他自己在开始发育之后，也曾在睡梦之中泄出来、弄脏过裤子。只是他从未听过男性Alpha和男性Alpha之间还可以做这种事。

他握着Loki的腰，阴茎反复在Loki的屁股上蹭来蹭去。他想，Loki看起来实在太脆弱了。这种脆弱并非是说他本性软弱，而是那种纤细的脆弱，让Thor总担心他会不小心戳弄坏他。他揉捏了下Loki软乎乎的屁股，低头在他的后腰上印了一个吻。

“你放松点，”他吮吸舔咬着那块苍白的皮肤，“不然会疼。”

Loki努力地又将腿分开了些。Thor的阴茎刚刚滑到他的会阴上去了，酥软的快感让他有些跪不稳。他抓紧身前的枕头，眼睛视死如归地盯着那本书：“好了，你可以进来了。”

Thor抚摸着Loki背后的那双蝴蝶骨，慢慢地把自己的阴茎推了进去。

Loki真的很紧。他才刚推进去一小截，那个绿眼睛的Alpha就开始惨白着一张脸喊疼——要知道，Thor的阴茎就如他本人一样健壮。而当那根仿佛是烤过火的坚硬之物撑开他的甬道，Loki觉得他简直快要被撕裂开来。

他脸色煞白，眼尾发红，抓着床单便跌跌撞撞地想要将那根阴茎从自己身体里挤出去。可他只要一收缩屁股，那根阴茎便会便得更加胀大，卡得他丝毫也动弹不得。

“你别夹得太紧…”Thor手足无措地把阴茎卡在那里，掐着Loki的后颈勒令他放松，“不然我们都动不了。”

Loki疼得声音都哑了：“你不满意？不满意就出去！换我来肏你！”

Thor见他这幅狂躁的模样，知道他大概是真的疼坏了。他想了想，最终捉住了Loki垂在身前半勃的阴茎，学着抚慰自己的模样笨拙地套弄它。

Loki的阴茎很漂亮，这么说也许有些奇怪，但Thor的确打心眼里认为它很漂亮。他怜爱地磨蹭着那根浅粉色的柱体，指腹轻轻按压它的顶端。而每当他套弄到那两个囊袋的位置时，Loki的耻毛便会蹭过他的掌心。这种感觉让他觉得很新奇，这个金发大个子安抚地吻着Loki的后颈，又试探着将自己的老二送进去了一些。

“这样好点了吗？”Thor咬着Loki的耳垂小声问他，“需不需要我再停一会儿？”

Loki大脑空白地摇了摇头。Thor的手掌和他以往见过的人都不一样，也许是因为常年习武的缘故，这个金发Alpha在得到了健壮的体格的同时，也拥有了一双粗糙的手。Loki很喜欢那双带着茧子的手磨蹭他的阴茎，那让他兴奋得想要像Omega一样流水。故而在Thor问他是否可以继续的时候，他很轻易地便松了口。

“‘他在Loki体内七拐八拐地戳弄着，试图找到他最敏感的点’，所以接下来你得找我的敏感带，”Loki念着那本书上色情的内容；读到‘Loki’这个名字的时候他打了个磕绊，表情甚是扭曲，“该死的，它没写敏感带在哪儿。”

Thor扶着他的腰慢慢活动。Loki的内里很软，也很热，紧致的肠肉包裹着他的阴茎，每当他向内探入一寸，它便会绞紧他，仿佛Thor的阴茎是什么珍贵的宝物。他并不想伤到他的婚姻伴侣，所以并未冲撞得很用力。听到Loki有些可爱的抱怨，这个金发Alpha不由地笑起来。他弯下腰，将自己的王子拥进了一个怀抱。

“那我就自己找。”他摸索着碾过Loki肠壁中的一个区域，并仔细观察着后者的反应，“你要是觉得舒服，就告诉我，我就知道那个‘敏感区’在哪儿了。”

Loki的脸色还是有些发白，但他现在稍微适应一点了。他趴在那里，屁股随着Thor抽插的动作一开一合，口中还含混不清地指挥Thor往左往右。这不太容易，因为Thor实在是太大了。他的穴口被干得又红又肿，腰几乎快要塌下去。Loki边指挥边呻吟，一会儿控诉Thor为什么那么大，一会儿又要Thor‘如果不是没吃饭或是阳痿的话’就再用力一些。

终于，在某个幸运的时刻，Thor摸到了他们两个梦寐以求的那个地方。这个时候Loki已经疼得叫喊不动了，他像条垂死的鱼一般趴在床上，任由他身后的Alpha肏干他。而当Thor终于顶到了那个令他兴奋的区域时，他整个人都发起了颤。他抓着怀里的枕头——Thor还很贴心地给他肚子底下也垫了一个——食髓知味地趴在那里配合着Thor操他的动作摇晃着屁股，像一只被人顺了毛的猫咪一般满足地哼哼唧唧。

然而过了一会儿他又开始叫唤。这个绿眼睛Alpha几乎像个Omega似的被干出了水，他向后顶着那欲求不满的屁股，半是呻吟半是抱怨。“Thor，Thor——”他含混不清地说，“我不行了——你那玩意儿实在太大了！大得跟个号角似的！”

可现在Thor知道了，这只不过是他的婚约者的叫床风格，因为Loki的声音早就变得甜腻绵软。他托着Loki的前胸把他捞起来，指尖逗弄地夹着Loki的乳尖：“那你喜不喜欢大的？”

Loki没有正面回答。他挪动着屁股，好让那根阴茎正确地戳弄到他想要的位置。Thor把他的乳尖揉得充血，他觉得疼又感到舒爽，不知该如何反应，便索性向后靠到Thor的怀里，任由Thor挺胯干他。

Thor又问他：“你还想不想离婚？”

Loki被他干得脑子发懵，听见这话半天没反应过来。他抓着Thor按在他乳头上的手，喘息着回头看他：“离婚？当然想，除非你让我干你。”

Thor换了个角度，阴茎用力碾过Loki另一侧的敏感带。“你想干我？”他惩罚性地捏了一下Loki的乳尖，惹得后者发出了一声破碎的呻吟，“你不是说你对干一个金发壮汉没兴趣吗？”

Loki像被肏坏了一样瘫在他怀里。听见这话，他抬手色情地摸了一把Thor的腰杆：“可是我现在发现你的腰挺细的，干起来一定很性感…啊！”

他没说完，因为下一秒Thor就抱着他翻了个个儿。那个金发大个子想象了一下自己被掐着腰肏干的场景，觉得那简直是太可怕了。于是他拉起Loki的腿将它们分到最大，打算让他的婚约者直接死了这条心。

 

据史册记载，洛基一世的性能力以时间超长而著称。只要他和索尔王后睡在一个寝室，那么两人必定会从天黑一直折腾到天亮。这种情况从他们新婚的第二夜就开始了，而根据当时休息在距离他们卧室方圆五百里之内的仆人们讲，卧室里的叫床声堪称惨烈。

他们说这是因为，洛基一世不会给王后润滑。


	4. Chapter 4

04

第二天Loki醒来的时候，发现Thor趴在他的胸口睡得正香。

公主那件深红色的连衣裙算是毁了，昨天晚上他们干得过于激烈，摸着门道的Thor在后来又拉着他的王子做了三次。最后一次的时候Loki是面对着Thor活活被肏射的，他神色涣散地无声呻吟，而后尽数射在了Thor的裙摆上。

Loki挪了挪身子，将那只被Thor压在身下的手臂解放出来。Thor长得很好看，Loki在心里默默想。比起奥丁，他的五官要更像芙利嘉——那位高贵美丽的王后一些。而他又同时继承了奥丁的健壮体格和骁勇善战，Loki捻起公主的一缕金发，抬眼却发现对方正目光炯炯地看着他。

“你醒了？”被他捻着头发的公主半撑起上身。他醒得还算及时，恰好捕捉到了Loki眼里那丝几乎是瞬间褪下去的赞叹。Thor捉着Loki的手腕，将他的手掌放到了自己那健壮的胸肌上，“怎么样，他们把我比作九界第一美人应该也不算骗你吧？”

Loki瞪着他。他知道Thor是在笑他昨天晚上对着墙上的那副画像大加赞赏的事儿；当时Loki早被这个金发Alpha给干懵了，故而当Thor掐住他的阴茎，拇指反复磨蹭着它的顶端问他他到底是为什么同意这场政治联姻时，Loki想都没想就脱口而出说是因为他觉得公主的画像太漂亮了，认为娶一个九界第一美人的感觉一定很好。

结果此话一出，本来早已将裙子脱掉的Thor居然又把那件深红色的裙子给套上了。而天知道当Loki一睁眼看到一个金发壮汉在穿着裙子干他的时候，他到底是被肏射的还是被吓射的。

“是不算骗人。”他翻了个白眼，按着Thor的肩膀把他掀翻下去，自己披上外套坐到了书桌前，“除了性别，什么都是真的。尤其是你那对儿大胸，从侧面看和普通Omega几乎没什么分别。”

Thor伏在他身后因为这个胸的比喻不满地咬了他后颈一口。Loki没理他，他摆摆手将那个自从做过爱之后就开始喜好对他动手动脚的金发Alpha挥开，让他赶紧去换衣服别打扰自己写信。

他现在给国王写的信便是那封由他和Thor商量好的、向国王正式提出废除这场政治联姻的信。在信中，Loki极为详尽地描写了他和公主的性生活是如何如何地不和谐，过程是如何充斥着诸多暴力。然后，在结尾之前，他又将信交到Thor手里也让他来以他自己的角度写上一段，最后用鲜红的火漆印封好，由侍从给国王呈递上去。

三个小时后，国王的回信到了。那位年过半百的国王十分简单地回复给了他们两个字：不允。不仅如此，他还在信的末尾添加了一行小字——据Thor判断那应该是王后的口吻——那位和蔼的金发王后委婉地提示他们，如果Loki王子实在太小，Thor需要学着再夹紧些，以照顾王子的自尊心。

而极为不幸的是，在拿到这封信的时候，他们正面对面坐在餐桌旁，临着窗外的玫瑰园吃午餐。Loki盯着信上的字看了足足三分钟，法术暴躁地冲出去，砸倒了Thor最喜欢的雷神之锤雕像。

 

下午的时候Loki见识到了那幅将他坑骗至此的画像究竟是如何被制作出来的。

他坐在天蓝色墙壁的画室中，面前是国王指派来给他们的双人画像作画的宫廷画师。那位叫Fandral的金发画师站在画板之后，低头对着纸面戳戳点点。而他对面的Loki，则搂着Thor的腰，昏昏沉沉地只差没有睡过去。

Loki以前在约顿的时候也曾被画过画像，毕竟他是继承顺位仅次于Hela的王储，被画画像是不可避免的事。可在那时候，他的身边并没有这样一个巨大的热源靠垫，以至于这一次的画像制作经历在Loki看来，实在是一场与困意斗争的折磨。

而现在，那个大号热源就开始骚扰他了。金发公主趁着Fandral低头修饰画面的空荡，忙不列颠地转过头来悄悄问Loki：“那我们现在怎么办？”

Loki本来都快睡着了，被他这么一扰，就又醒了过来。他茫然地侧过视线去看Thor，瞥到的却只有公主浅粉色的裙边。

“什么怎么办？”他皱着眉缩了缩脖子，避开了Thor落在他脖颈上温热的呼吸，“你起开点，不要挨我脖子这么近。”

Thor往后挪了挪，手却仍背在后面给Loki揉腰：“我是说离婚怎么办，咱们还离吗？”

“离，怎么不离。”Loki想着早上那封信，气就不打一处来。要知道，就因为Thor的一时措辞失误，导致现在国王王后一致认为他Loki Laufeyson虽然是上面的那个，却在那方面‘不行’。他越想越气，干脆握着Thor的手腕，让他换个地方继续捏，“如果性生活不和谐不能成为一个合理的理由，那么没有子嗣这一条总该可以吧？”

这是Loki在琢磨了一中午之后想到的第二条理由。据他所知，奥丁王和芙利嘉王后总共便只有Thor这么一个孩子，故而阿斯加德的情况和约顿海姆便大有不同。在约顿，Loki还拥有一个姐姐Hela。就算他自己不会有子嗣，Hela的孩子依旧可以成为王位继承人。

可阿斯加德不一样。由于Loki自己和Thor都是不折不扣的Alpha，他们的结合注定会让阿萨王室断子绝孙。这位绿眼睛王储攥着Thor裙子上缝着的那朵制作精巧的玫瑰花，心里的算盘打得噼啪响。

“你父亲一定会同意的，”他对着Thor保证，“他今日之所以不同意，大概是因为我们才刚刚完婚；他担心这时候同意我们离婚会让两国之间的面子过不去。可一旦国王想明白这个道理之后，他也就不得不同意了。”

做出这个决定之后，Loki心里因为‘太小’而产生的阴霾便一扫而光。他鼓励地捏了捏Thor的手掌，刚想对Thor说些什么，结果紧接着就被正在作画的宫廷画师吸引了注意力。

“Thor，”他对着Thor的耳朵小声提问，视线忍不住瞄了一眼对方被紧巴巴地裹在衣服里的胸肌，“这位宫廷画师为什么作画时从不往你那边看？”

他的婚约者忽然笑了。那个金发大个子偏过头，用同样大小的声音跟Loki交头接耳。

“因为啊，”Thor反握住了Loki在他手掌中动来动去的手，指腹蹭了蹭他软乎乎的手背，“Fandral觉得我跟公主长得实在是太不沾边了，他宁愿闭上眼睛自己想象出来一个公主，也不愿意在作画时看着我。”


	5. Chapter 5

05

就在他们试图以子嗣问题说服国王时，一件小事彻底打乱了他们的计划。

这事一开始是个意外。当时距离他们确定了第二版‘离婚行动方针’已经过去了半个月，而在这半个月中，他们所投给国王的所有信件无一例外全部石沉大海，会面请求也一律被驳回。行动受阻的二位王子头都快愁秃了，他们不分昼夜地把自己闷在卧室里，勾肩搭背地研究到底如何才能说服老国王同意他们离婚。

于是一时之间王城上下，关于即将诞生的小王子和小公主的传言，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势传进了每个人的耳朵。

然而卧室里的两人却全然不知道他俩在外面已经被传得接近临产期了。因为那位‘接近临产期’的金发公主正伏在王子身上，一脸愁苦地看着Loki写字。

“你说这封信能成功吗？”Thor苦大仇深地从后面拥着他的婚约者，看着Loki的笔尖刷刷地在纸上滑过，“要不然算了吧？咱们都写了这么多封了。”

他说这话的时候手甚至还在拨撩那根羽毛笔的尾部，被打扰了书写的Loki一把拍开那只到处捣乱的手，把他的金发大个子推到了一边。

“当然不能算了，”他蘸了蘸墨水，头也不回地教育起了那个金发大公主，“做人要持之以恒，我倒觉得咱们就快成功了。你知道，前几封信一定是措辞问题。”

Thor想说他可不觉得是措辞问题，毕竟如果是信件措辞不当，他的父亲早就一路冲到他们俩面前把Thor骂个狗血淋头了。可是他说不出来，因为Loki那副认真的模样让他很是不忍心去打击他。于是这个善良的公主暗自叹了一口气，十分认命地抬手给Loki揉起了肩膀。

“你至少得给自己留一点休息的时间，”他对着Loki的耳朵劝诫道，落了一个轻吻在后者头顶，“你再这样作息不规律下去，发情期迟早会轰轰烈烈地杀你个措手不及。”

但Loki没有买他的帐。“发情期？”他抬起头，大笑着靠进了Thor怀里，“你在担心什么，怕我上了你？”

“当然不是。”Thor哭笑不得地揉了揉他的头发。Loki这会儿正像个小疯子似的将他的头发放在他掌心上蹭来蹭去，眼见着他那头本来就不怎么服帖的卷发彻底要变成茅草窝，Thor不得不扶住他的脸颊强迫他停下来。

“我是怕你发起情来，却没有Omega可以帮你度过发情热。到时候的场面可能会不太好看，你知道，我们大概得放个Omega进来什么的。”

“放个Omega？”Loki偏过脑袋，脸颊蹭了蹭Thor的掌心，“所以这就是你不可告人的小癖好，和另一个Alpha一起共享一个Omega？——哦，你可真下流。”

他说这话的时候还在不停地用那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛盯着Thor，仿佛后者是什么负心汉。而后在Thor不可抑制地闹了个大红脸时，这个坏心眼的小混蛋终于又笑了起来。

“你真是个薄脸皮的小公主。”他最终这么下了定论，“我真的挺喜欢你的，假如你真是个公主的话，我说不定还愿意娶你。”

我也是。Thor望着他那双绿莹莹的眼睛，不禁在心里默念道。不过他很快就把这句话忘在了脑后——Loki那四仰八叉的坐姿实在太欠挠了！这个金发大个子顿时起了玩心，他伸出手径直冲着Loki的腋下探过去，咯吱得那个绿眼睛小王子笑得上气不接下气，就差没整个儿从椅子上跌下去了。

他们两个这种大龄幼童的行为在十分钟后终于停止，Loki衣冠不整地滚到了Thor怀里，而Thor也没好到哪去——他的上衣都快被Loki扯坏了。裙子遭到严重破坏的公主不满地圈住了他的婚配者的腰，不容拒绝地将其捞进了自己怀里。

“Loki，”他轻声唤道，而被他呼唤的人也不由地屏住了呼吸。Thor轻轻拨撩着Loki散落在脸颊上的那些黑发，指腹小心翼翼地摩挲着后者的嘴唇，“你……”

Thor没能说下去。他觉得自己是该说些什么的，但又无法将那些乱糟糟的思绪组织起来。这实在是太复杂了，Thor想，那些想法和欲念一刻不停地冲击着他的理智。他看着Loki那双碧绿的、亮晶晶的眼睛，他自己的影子随即从那里倒映出来。而后他出于一种连他自己都不知道理由的原因，俯下身，缓慢而细致地吻上了Loki那柔软的唇瓣。

那是一个浅尝辄止的轻吻，只存在了短短的十几秒。Thor的手掌托着Loki的后腰，而Loki的手则勾着他的脖子。他们就这样像两条脱水的鱼一样吻在一起，仅仅依靠着嘴唇交换着彼此的呼吸。但这个吻同时又太过漫长，漫长到Loki甚至可以感受得到自己的心跳正在有力而不规律地跳动着。Thor炙热而硕大的老二贴着他的股缝，而当Loki试图挪动时，他发现自己的阴茎也同样兴致勃勃。

他忽的推开了他的婚约者。

“我得把那封信送出去。”他说。而后他从Thor怀里钻出来，全然不顾那个金发大个子脸上受伤的表情，抓着那封写好了的信逃一般地离开了房间。

然而那封信最终还是没能送出去。因为在接下来的两个小时内，Loki都在思考一个问题。  
那就是他刚刚和Thor都干了些什么。


	6. Chapter 6

06

“Loki！快下来！”金发的公主冲他大喊。

Loki偏过头看了一眼公主身上的那件荷叶裙泳衣，冷静地又把头扭了回去。

他们现在正在阿萨皇室最著名的行宫中，而Thor在泡汤。几天前阿萨国王终于给他们回了信，那位年迈的国王不仅驳回了他们的离婚请求，还在信上详细地解释了一番他很清楚两个Alpha是生不出孩子的。但那又怎么样？阿萨王室多的是孩子，挑一个聪明伶俐的来继承就行了。他说他一个老头子都对这事看得开放极了，实在想不明白Thor和Loki夫夫二人究竟在闹什么别扭。

Loki接到信的时候正在忍受Thor的夺命连环求。那个金发大个子不知道吃错了什么药，非要拉着他一起去行宫泡汤。Loki本不想去，可他实在被这封信气得不轻，于是他当机立断地提笔写了另一封信——寄给他那个乌鸦嘴姐姐Hela——然后嘴一瓢，顺口答应了Thor的邀请。

于是现在情况就是这样了。Loki坐在一顶大伞之下，而他的婚配者则在汤池里跳来跳去，冲他招手，不屈不挠地想把他也弄到水里去。

“别想了，”他冲着Thor摆手，抿着嘴拒绝了他，“我是不会下去的。”

其实不能怪Loki狠心。他本就对这种水上运动没什么兴趣，比起Thor的那种在水面里游来游去把自己伪装成一幅仕女出浴图的举动，他更愿意坐在躺椅上安安静静地读一本书。而更为重要的是，在那次不明不白的亲吻过后，Loki根本就不愿意和Thor有什么近距离的接触。他这么想着，便干脆翻了个身，将那个金发大个子完全挡在了自己背后。

“你自己玩吧，”他有气无力地回答道，“我要睡一会儿，午饭之前别叫我。”

是了，那次亲吻。Loki实在不知道当时自己是怎么想的，因为他和Thor之间本来就不该有这么多破事；和亲是他父亲强迫他来的，而被画像骗了则完完全全是阿萨王室的责任。好在Thor愿意跟他离婚，Loki便顺水推舟地打算放自己一条生路——这有什么不对？

可他又的确想念那个吻。当Thor俯下身来吻他，当他的嘴唇捕捉住Loki自己的嘴唇，Loki觉得自己整个人都要被一种莫名的情绪撑破了。Thor拥着他，他便完完整整地被包裹在了那个金发Alpha的怀抱之中。那让Loki感到很温暖，也很恐慌：在他人生的二十多年里，他从未感受过这种感觉；但现在他却要被这种诱人却致命的情绪所追捕，这让Loki觉得不安，所以他本能地选择了一条唯一能想到的路。

那就是落荒而逃。

这样做挺无耻的。因为据守夜的侍女说，那天晚上公主似乎一直都没有睡，而Loki想都不用想就知道Thor当晚在干什么——那个善良的、朴实的金发大个子，他和他勃起的阴茎一起被Loki无情地抛弃在了寝殿里面。这让Loki有些愧疚，可他没办法；他既做不到回去面对Thor，也做不到去帮Thor解决一下他生理上被Loki拨撩起来的小问题。所以当晚Loki彻夜未归，他蜷缩在城堡的露台上，就着夜晚的冷风和月光，一个人试图弄清楚那一团乱麻的感情。

第二天早晨Thor在露台上发现了熟睡的Loki。他将那个蜷成一个球的绿眼睛小混蛋抱回了寝殿，然后在后者醒来之后向他保证了以后再也不做任何出格的举动。

“我很抱歉，Loki，”那个金发Alpha像个犯了错的大孩子似的手足无措地站在他床边，“我知道你不喜欢那个吻，我以后再也不这样做了。”

他那模样活像是Loki前一天晚上被他强暴了似的。这让Loki不适地缩进了被子里，闷声告诉他此事以后不用再提。

不过从那之后Loki就开始拒绝和Thor挨得太近了。不管在哪里，只要情况允许，他必定会和Thor保持一米的距离。Thor进他就退，Thor退他还退。搞得那个金发大个子苦不堪言，却还不敢说——毕竟是他吻Loki在先。所以他就一直像一个被主人嫌弃的大型犬似的待在Loki的一米开外，寻思着如何才能让他的王子早一点原谅他。

他们这种情况一直持续到了四月初旬，Thor收到了一封来自王后的信。那位尊贵的夫人在信中告诉他们，阿萨的行宫已经修建完毕，她极其建议他们去那里住上一段时间。而这对于Thor来讲简直是个大好的时机，他当机立断地跑到了Loki跟前，将这个邀请传达给了他的婚配者。

在他的软磨硬泡之下，Loki好歹说了同意。于是Thor当晚便收拾了行装，第二天一早便将Loki从被窝里拖出来，乘着车辇到达了行宫。

而现在就是Thor表现的时间了。这个金发大个子是铁了心要把他们关系中间的这层隔阂给破开，他在水下扑腾了一阵子，见Loki还是没有兴趣理他，便索性顺着青石板铺成的台阶爬了上来，厚颜无耻地凑到了Loki的太阳伞下。

“Loki，”他期期艾艾地唤道，将一旁放着的苹果递到了Loki嘴边，“你起来吃点水果，然后我们一起下去泡一会儿吧。那里面放了些姜片，可以帮着去寒气。”

Loki本来不想理他，可是Thor凑得太近了。他身上那股熟悉的Alpha信息素让Loki忍不住回头看他。于是王子回过头接过了那颗苹果，绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛，便立即很没有骨气地妥协了。

“就泡一下下。”他举着苹果对Thor说，“如果我觉得不舒服，你不能不让我上来。还有——”

他没能说完。因为下一刻好不容易得到了允许的Thor便欢呼着将他整个人从躺椅上腾空抱了起来。这可把Loki吓得不轻，他下意识搂紧了Thor的脖子以防自己被这个金发大公主给甩出去，然后在Thor开始抱着他转圈的时候，Loki忍不住惊慌失措地尖叫起来。

“你放开我！”他毫无风度地对着Thor大喊大叫，“我要自己下去！”

可Thor才不理他。他抱着那个对他又踢又抓的小疯子两步跑到了汤池旁边，然后在后者发出一声惊呼时将他们两个一同浸入了水面，在汤池里滚出了一圈水花。

“是不是很好玩？”他搂着Loki大笑着问。结果后者因为突然被放进水里呛了好几口，脚底还打滑，只能扒着Thor的胳膊拼命地保持平衡。然而他实在被呛得太厉害了，连Thor偷偷在他脸上落下了一个湿漉漉的吻都没能发现。

 

中午的时候侍女为他们送来了午餐。由于Loki拒绝吃肉，Thor就吩咐厨娘给他做了些甜甜腻腻的甜品。结果那些蛋糕实在是太甜了，上面的水果又有些酸，Loki苦不堪言地捂着自己的腮帮子，忿忿地在Thor脚面上踩了一下。

到了下午，Loki就彻底放开了。在Thor的鼓动下，他终于不情不愿地扒掉了自己身上那件碍事的上衣，穿着一条泳裤也加入了‘仕女出浴图’的行列。他们就像两个未经世事的野孩子一般疯狂地在池子里打闹，手捧着水往对方脸上浇，然后再在对方擦干净自己脸上的水之后扑过来滚在一起。而这么做的后果就是他们两个从头到脚都狼狈极了，只不过相比之下Thor的情况要更严重一些——嬉水的时候他由于害怕把Loki哪里折到了，总是让着Loki；可是Loki却不会手下留情，于是在他们从汤池里爬出去的时候，Thor就只能顶着一头湿透了的金发往行宫的宫殿里面走了。

天知道他走着的时候头发上的水滴还在往下落！Loki盯着自己的婚配者那活像只湿漉漉的金毛犬似的背影，偷偷地跟在他身后笑了起来。

不过十几分钟后他就笑不出来了。被泼得满头满脸是水的Thor自然不会放过Loki，他在自己洗澡之前把Loki骗进了浴室，然后像个大龄儿童似的拖着后者径直将其抱进了浴桶。

他们这种幼稚的互相折腾行为一直持续到了晚上，期间还发生了用奶油抹对方的脸、拖着枕头追着对方围着寝殿跑等等劣迹。而当夜幕降临，行宫点起了通明的灯火之后，Loki的一个喷嚏结束了这一切。

他发烧了。

 

起初他们都以为这是普通的发热，Thor还试图去找行宫中的宫廷医师。但Loki拦住了他；那个缩在被子里的绿眼睛小疯子扯着Thor的裙角拒绝让他离开。他说他讨厌药水的味道，更别提医师们开的那些药方。

“我会把什么都吐出来的。”他对着Thor小声央求道，“为了我的身心安全，你还是饶了我吧。”

他这幅模样让Thor有些心软，毕竟Loki从来不太会露出这种服软的表情，而现在他有些可怜兮兮的样子令Thor觉得假如他真的把Loki丢在这里了，那他就是真正的混蛋。

可是不吃药也不行啊。Thor为难地跟Loki争夺着自己裙摆的自由权。假如Loki一直拒绝服药，拖出病来可怎么办。这个金发大个子整个人都愧疚极了——早知道是这样，他今天下午的时候就不该跟Loki闹得那么疯的。Thor想了想，还是没忍心将裙摆彻底从Loki手中拽出来，他走到了床边，轻轻摸了摸Loki的额头。

“那你现在有没有什么不舒服的地方？”他将自己的掌心贴在Loki额头上，指腹轻轻蹭了蹭他的头发，“要不要我去给你倒点水喝？我以前生病，母亲就经常这么照顾我。”

光是瞧Thor这健壮的体格Loki就能判断出来，他这个以前可谓是‘很早以前’了。他在Thor的掌心下缩了缩，挪动着脑袋蹭了蹭Thor的手：“我没别的什么不舒服，只是热。”

Loki的确很热。他从今天早些时候起就觉得自己不太对劲了，他的股间总是黏糊糊、湿漉漉的，而他的身上又热又烫。他本想借着洗澡的机会好好抚慰一下自己的阴茎，但谁承想Thor半中途把他给拉到了浴桶里，导致那股热潮就一直被滞留到了现在。这会儿那些水已经浸湿了他身子底下的床单，Loki本能地斜过身子，向着Thor的方向靠了靠，想去寻求他身上的信息素。

“这感觉有些怪。”他对Thor说，同时将手心里的那些裙摆攥紧了些，“这就好像他们说的发情热一样——Alpha会有发情热吗，Thor？”

他这句话问得极为认真。他就像是个未经世事的小处男一般坐在床上，向着他的公主抛出了这个疑问。Thor彻彻底底的愣住了，他站在那里，言语在喉咙里咕哝着，一时之间竟不知该说些什么。

“你没有——”他看着Loki抓在自己裙摆上的那只修长的手，艰难地发出了一点声音，“你没有发情过吗？”

Loki嘴里嘟囔了句什么，Thor没听清。他捏着Loki的后颈强迫后者抬头看他，那个绿眼睛王子才不情不愿地作出了稍许解释。

“我当然发过，”他一本正经地强调道，将手中的裙摆搓成了一个球，“我有时候会在早晨醒来时勃起。但我从没有找过Omega发泄，我也用不着，这种情况只要我自己解决一下就可以了，根本不用那么麻烦。”

他说这话的时候还颇为理直气壮，但那边的Thor已经快要晕过去了——晨勃？天啊。这位金发Alpha的理智几乎要就此崩塌。原来他的婚配者一直在把晨勃当作Alpha的发情，这让他又着急又想笑，最终Thor平静下来，他握住了那只糟践自己裙摆的手，指腹蹭了蹭Loki软乎乎的手背。

“你应该是发情了。”他笑着捏了捏Loki的手，“没关系，你如果需要Omega，我不会阻拦的。”

于是Loki也笑了。他舔着唇反握住了Thor的手，以一种极为下流的眼神瞄了瞄对方的胸部：“你怎么知道我需要的是Omega，而不是你的——”

他没说完，因为此时一阵强烈的信息素击中了他。Loki颤抖起来，他忽的伸手推开Thor，将那个金发Alpha推到一米开外。然后他蜷缩起来，呻吟着。

被单之下，他的臀缝一股一股地向外冒着粘稠的液体。

Loki发情了，作为一只Omega。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文私设：Alpha和Omega各自有发情期，不存在发情期传递。

07

从Loki记事起，他就一直坚信着一件事：他是个纯正的Alpha。

那并非没有道理，因为不论是从信息素上还是从体魄上，Loki都和Omega沾不上一点边。他和他那个Alpha姐姐共同长大，经受着一模一样的训练。而最终当他们成年之时，劳菲王将他们两个都立成了王储，并宣布在他去世之后，Hela和Loki可以共同统治约顿海姆，但只有长女Hela的孩子可以被立为下一代王储。

Loki对这个决议还算满意。他和他姐姐是同父同母的亲姐弟，又在一起长大，Laufey的这个决定已经给予了他们同等的地位。故而对于王位Loki没多大执念；相反，比起那个看起来无聊透顶的王座，Loki对于漂亮温柔的公主的兴趣要更大。要知道，他一直是以Alpha的标准要求自己的，那么娶到一个可爱的Omega则算得上是他人生生涯中的一次辉煌。所以当阿斯加德将他们的公主画像送到Loki面前时，他没怎么想就同意了。

可是现在这一切都反过来了。他娶到的‘公主’并不是期待中的Omega，而是个纯正的Alpha。而那个Alpha现在正站在门外，像个等待妻子生产的大宝贝一样隔着门叫唤他的名字。

“Loki！”他的金发公主在外面叫道，“如果你需要任何东西，我就在外面。”

Loki想让他滚开。他现在很羞恼、并且愤怒——他原本都快和Thor离婚了！他们两个早已划清了界限，也说好了各自不干涉对方的私生活。而现在Thor身上的那股Alpha信息素却不依不饶地透过门缝钻进来，浓烈的麝香味侵蚀着Loki的理智。他夹紧了双腿，试图挤压自己那个出着水的小穴以缓解一下自己对于Thor的渴望。可那根本没用，他双腿之间那个难以启齿的地方正发着痒，而这让Loki觉得很耻辱；他觉得自己变成了那种被淫欲控制了的婊子，只为了一根阴茎就可以低声下气地求那些Alpha来肏干他。

“你给我闭嘴！”他呵斥道。可那呵斥从他嘴里说出来却完全变了味，情欲令他的声线变得软糯，Loki甫一张口，一句呻吟便从他嘴里滑了出来。这让他再不敢说话；他抓着床头上沾染着Thor气息的枕头，将它胡乱塞进自己出着水的屁股。下体被填充带来的满足感让Loki不由地发出了一句小声的赞叹，他将头埋进被子，扭动着腰磨蹭起那块阴茎的替代物。

“嗯…嗯啊……”Loki挺动着屁股，枕芯一下又一下蹭过他肉穴中的敏感带。他的内里又湿又热，粘稠的液体顺着他的股缝流出来，沾染在枕头上，晕开了一大片水渍。可那依旧进得太浅，他不知满足的小屁股正在渴求着一些更大更硬的东西，Loki扯着枕头的一个角，将它拧得更紧了些。

“Thor……”他倚靠在枕头上，用Thor绝对听不见的音量小声唤着。即使不愿意承认，Loki心里却仍有一小部分在怀念着之前他和Thor做过的那一次。那个金发Alpha的阴茎又粗又硬，火热的阳具完完整整地碾过了他肉穴中的每一寸敏感带。那根火热的、迷人的阴茎就那样填满了他欲求不满的屁股，Loki抚慰着自己因为情欲而肿胀的老二，前端不由地冒出了更多的水来。

现在他怀念起Thor勃起的样子了。Loki跨坐在枕头上，将它的一角塞进了自己湿漉漉的后穴。他前后动着腰，想象那是Thor的阴茎正在干他，Alpha的肉柱顶开他的甬道，插进他的生殖腔——现在他有那东西了，Loki能够完完整整地感觉到那个空虚的小洞正在拼命地渴求被进入——Thor那鼓鼓的囊袋将打在他的臀瓣上，水声随着他插入的动作咕啾作响。那该是多么完美的一件事——被填满，被贯穿。枕头顶到了他的一个敏感处，Loki不由地蜷起身子，小声地呻吟起来。

可是那还不够。枕头不够热，也不够硬。他总想要个更加粗壮的东西来肏干他，并且那东西最好是Thor的老二。只是那绝无可能——Loki不可能拉下脸去求那个Alpha进来，而且就算他求了对方也未必会接受。这让Loki莫名地委屈起来；他一边揉捏着自己挺立着的乳头，一边拖着他可怜兮兮的、得不到纾解的阴茎去拿床头柜上的那个雷神之锤摆件。

也许是因为和北欧神话的那位雷神同名的缘故，Thor对于雷神之锤总有着一种莫名其妙的喜好。凡是他所到之处，必然会有一个形状笨拙的锤子出现。Loki曾在睡前嘲笑过他这个蠢兮兮的审美，但Thor完全不以为然；那个金发Alpha听过之后只是笑着吻了吻他那尖牙利嘴的伴侣，抚摸着他的头发哄骗他说或许那锤子还真跟他有着什么不解之缘呢。

而现在，那和Thor有着不解之缘的锤子却被Loki彻彻底底地当做了他的替代品。他抓着锤身，小心翼翼地把那又粗又硬的锤柄慢慢坐进了自己的屁股里。 那里实在是太湿了，以至于Loki没费多大力气便完全将那根东西完完整整地插了进去。他抬高臀部又缓缓坐下，模仿着骑乘位的姿势用锤柄玩弄着自己的小屁股。粗壮的锤子填满了他欲求不满的小穴，锤柄圆圆的头磨蹭着他肉穴中的敏感带，将那点儿可怜的淫水也一并挤了出来。Loki被戳弄得汁水四溢、后穴红肿，却依旧不满足；他扶着肚子底下软乎乎的枕头，软着腰趴在床上哀叫连连：“Tho, Thor…”

由于卧室的隔音并不太好，Thor很快听见了他的叫声。那个金发Alpha以为他出了什么状况，复又紧张地拍起了门。“Loki？”他隔着门向里面喊，“你还好吗？有没有什么地方难受？”

Alpha担忧的语气让Loki觉得有点好笑。毕竟他只是发个情，并不是真的要生产了。但尽管如此，Loki还是被这份担忧取悦到了。他像只猫咪似的蜷在床上，脸颊蹭了蹭柔软的床单。

“我没事，”他轻声说，声线因为情欲的原因带着些说不出的软糯，“我只是需要一些你的信息素。”

Thor闻言将自己的信息素放开了些，浓郁的、属于Alpha的气味瞬间充斥了整个回廊：“像这样？”

Loki因为那些信息素的味道发出了一声短促的呻吟，他的股间变得更湿了。但那还是行不通，这点可怜的信息素根本不够他熬过发清热。Loki摇了摇头，抿着唇向门外提出了进一步的要求。

“这样不行，”他说，“得要你射出来时那么多才足够。”

“射……好吧。”Thor为他言语中的那份袒露感到了点儿不好意思，他羞赧地望向自己下腹那个硕大的凸起，伸手解开了自己的裙子。他的阴茎早就被Loki在屋子里发出的各种喘息和呻吟给搞得兴冲冲、硬邦邦的了，Omega发情时的热潮一阵一阵地席卷着他的理智，让他也难免性致勃勃。只是出于对Loki的承诺，这个老实质朴的金发大个子才没有立即进去将自己粗壮的阴茎塞进那个Omega的屁股里，他一直强忍着自己想性欲，像个大型宠物似的蹲在门口守卫着他的婚配者。

但现在不一样了，他得到了Loki的许可。Thor解开底裤，他梆硬的阴茎立即从里面跳了出来。金发Alpha低头看了看自己那对着Loki发了情的老二，叹着气套弄起那根坚挺的阴茎。

“我在撸管了。”他对着门里的Omega沉声道，声线在情欲的沾染下变得沙哑，低沉得像隆隆的雷声，“你得……你得给我点暗示，Loki，不然我的老二可不会对我这生涩的手活儿买账。”

Loki被Alpha低沉的喘息弄得小穴一阵收缩，他小心翼翼地挪动着屁股，让那根被他屁股里的水儿搞得湿漉漉的锤柄充分地碾过他的敏感带。然后在那根棍子终于如愿以偿地戳弄到他的前列腺时，Loki终于屈尊开了口。

“我在玩自己的屁股呢……”他一边揉搓着自己胸前的乳头，一边断断续续地对着Thor进行自我描述，“你的锤柄…嗯…它好粗好硬，它干得我好舒服——Thor，我在出水……”

他最后一句说得极为可怜，像个手足无措的宝贝一样。偏偏Thor还就吃这套，他无奈地盯着手里那又胀大了不少的阴茎，拇指磨蹭起顶端深红色的龟头。

“它有我粗么？”他倚靠着墙，想象着Loki在墙的另一边自慰的模样，手掌快速地摩擦着勃起的柱身，“它是不是也像我上次那样把你完完整整地填满了、肏坏了？Loki，它能满足你吗？”

Loki闻言下意识低头看了眼那根插干着自己屁股的锤柄，不由地在心里将它跟Thor的阴茎比较了起来。那结果当然是毋庸置疑的，锤柄当然比不上Thor；它不够粗，也不够热，自然也不能像Thor那样填满他，把他那欲求不满的屁股给干出水来。Loki吸了吸鼻子，绿眼睛里湿漉漉的：“它当然比不上你，你…你那么大，干得我一句完整的话都说不出来。我下面好痒啊…Thor，我好难受……”

Loki的声音里已经带了哭腔，而Thor这边也没好到哪里去。他的阴茎愈加胀大，而且没有一点想要射出来的意思。那话儿仿佛认人一般地挑上了Loki，满心都是想要去为那个火热的小穴鞠躬尽瘁。Thor用力揉搓着它，抹掉了点儿前端的前液：“别哭，Loki，别哭。你把手伸进去，摸摸里面。你摸到那个发痒最厉害的地方了吗？蹭蹭它，像我肏你那样戳弄它。”

Loki依言探进去手，他的指腹和搅着穴肉中的蜜液，连带着锤柄一起顶弄起他的敏感带。敏感点得到照顾令Loki浑身都软了，他蜷在床上，口中无意识地发出呻吟。这种绝妙的快感让他更起劲了些，他张开腿，一面用指腹拨撩着敏感带附近的软肉，一面将锤柄伸进去顶自己的生殖腔：“Thor…你在做什么呢？你硬了吗？我想听你喘……”

Thor当然硬了。他不但硬，而且都快被自己的勃起撑爆了。他的阴茎难以抑制地想要去Loki那湿漉漉热乎乎的屁股中一探究竟，而普通的手活儿根本没办法满足它。听见这话，这个金发Alpha也就不再压抑自己的喘息。他一手抓着自己的阴囊揉搓它，一手卖力抚慰着自己胯间的小兄弟，将浓重的麝香全然释放出来。

“我在摸我的老二。”他压低了声音，故作苦恼地对Loki道，“要抚慰这根大东西可不太容易，我的小兄弟完全不愿意满足于我的手掌。它跟我说它是不会射的，除非你来摸一摸它，或者夹一夹。它可想念你的小屁股了，那里紧紧的、软软的，它……Loki，等等，你个小坏蛋。你是在笑吗？”

Loki确实在笑。可那不能怪他，谁让Thor的语气实在过于童趣，他仅仅只是在脑海里想一下那个金发大公主跟自己的阴茎讨价还价的画面就觉得自己要笑背过气去了。Loki舔了舔唇，调整了一个角度继续用锤柄肏干自己。而后他跪坐起来，模仿着从前看过的小黄书上写得那样套弄起自己的阴茎。

“你还真是个可爱的金发妞。”他放轻了声音操着下流话调笑Thor，“我要怎么摸摸你呢？用我的老二好不好？我一直挺喜欢你的那对儿大胸，用它来乳交一定很舒服……我的龟头会蹭过你的乳尖，而你得夹住我那根大东西。因为你看，除非你先伺候好我前面的话儿，不然我可不会用屁股夹你。”

他这番话说得极为露骨，Thor手中的老二瞬间又胀大了好多。金发Alpha哭笑不得地捧着自己沉甸甸的阴茎，干脆也开了荤腔。

“你不夹我？那我就肏你。”他舔了舔自己的手心，快速地套弄起自己的老二，“我把你压在床上，没日没夜地肏你。肏到你连床也下不了，连一日三餐都只能在床上进行。我把你射个肚圆，屁股里肚子里全是我的精液——Loki，这是你想要的吗？你知道，我现在可以让你怀孕。”

Loki被他的荤话搞得又羞又恼，他本想出口骂骂那个金发大个子，可脑子里却不由地开始想象他被Thor射到怀孕的样子。而那让他整个人都烧起来了——Loki挪了挪屁股，不由地夹紧了肉穴里的那根锤柄。他的衣服裤子早不知道被蹬到哪里去了，现在他全身上下都脱得光光溜溜、干干净净。Loki抽动着那根锤子，锤柄搅着他屁股中的粘液一下又一下地碾过他的生殖腔。他彻底被自己干得打开了、填满了；Loki无意识地半张着嘴，眼神涣散地望着天花板，他想象着Thor此刻就伏在他身上，他的阴茎会碾过他的前列腺，肏进他的生殖腔，将滚烫的精液尽数射进他的子宫里。Loki整个人都颤了起来。他像只脱水的鱼一般陷在柔软的床单里，用早已沙哑的嗓子一遍又一遍地叫着Thor的名字。

“Thor，Thor——”他磕磕绊绊地说，“我要射了——”

于是Thor便也加快进程。他挺动着胯，模仿着性交的姿势套弄自己的阴茎。他竖起耳朵仔细地听着门后Loki小声喘息的动静，想象那个Omega的模样神态。Loki的绿眼睛一定又湿了，他的婚配者总是那样，即使他本人再如何强硬骄傲，他的眼睛总是容易暴露出他那仅存的一点脆弱。Thor这么想着，Omega发了情后甜丝丝的信息素便悄悄地缠上了他的手指。

他不想和Loki离婚，Thor想。假如从前他还心有存疑的话，那么现在他是再也不愿意了。Thor是真的很喜欢Loki，哪怕他依旧是个Alpha Thor都会喜欢他。他的Alpha本能从心底冒了出来。他想标记他，占有他——Thor疯狂地顶弄起自己的手心，仿佛那是Loki的生殖腔。然后当听见Loki高潮时绵长的呻吟时，这个金发Alpha终于在回廊的地板上射了出来。

所以现在唯一的问题就是Loki了。Thor低头看着自己阴茎前面结出的硕大的结，颇为忧愁地叹了一口气。假如他没听错的话，刚刚Loki好像在屋里跟他说了声谢谢。这让Thor的心情更加灰暗。因为假如Loki依旧把他们这次做的事情当做‘互相解决互利互惠’的话，那么想让他们的关系更进一步就得有很长一段路要走了。

但是管他呢，这个金发大个子在心里给自己打气。他总有一天能追到Loki的，哪怕是离婚，他也可以再和Loki复婚嘛。信心满满的金发公主丢开自己的结，他站起来，用宽大的裙摆遮住了自己的下体。

现在是时候进去帮Loki整理整理了。他想，那个绿眼睛小混蛋估计已经站不起来了，他得带他去洗个澡……

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

08

事实证明Omega和Alpha同时挤在一间小浴室里绝不是个好主意，尤其是当他们中的其中一个还在发情的时候。

Thor抱着怀里双腿无力的Loki，两个人赤身裸体地一同窝在盛满温水的浴桶里。而在Loki那湿漉漉、被玩弄得有些红肿的屁股上顶着的，正是Thor一柱擎天的阴茎。

“Thor…”他听见他的那位王子对着他的耳朵小声嘀咕，“我觉得你的那个锤子根本不好用。不然为什么明明我都泄过一次了，身体却还是这么热。”

Thor想跟他说这很正常，无论是Omega还是Alpha在发情期间都会不断地处于高热状态。但还没等他说出口，Loki却早已将自己的阴茎从水中捞出来展示给他看了。对方的阴茎在他的手心显得愈加红嫩，那个修长却坚硬的阳具抵在铺着细布的浴桶壁上，兴致勃勃地翘得老高。

“我怀疑是不是我们的处理方式不对。”烧得滚烫的Loki睁着他那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛看向Thor；他这会儿其实已经被发情热弄得昏昏沉沉的了，由于发情的缘故，Loki浑身都泛着潮红。他站也站不稳，只能依靠着Thor架在他咯吱窝下面的两条胳膊才勉强能在浴桶里呆得住。然而发情并不能使Loki改掉他一贯的呈口舌之快的坏毛病，他不安分地在Thor怀里动来动去，企图用自己的小屁股逗弄Alpha的那根大阴茎。然后在Thor彻底硬起来之后，他眼珠一转，开始了进一步的针对金发公主的挑逗攻势，“你说我之所以泄过一次之后还是这么热，会不会是因为此前泄的方式根本出了问题。事实上应当关照的并不是我的屁股，而是我手里的这根小兄弟。”

“Thor，”Loki转过身抱住Thor的脖子，意有所指地瞄了一眼Thor形状美好的臀部，“要不你给我上一次？”

他可真会提要求。Thor没好气地瞪了怀里那个痴心妄想的Omega一眼，手探下去狠狠地捏了捏Loki软乎乎的屁股。要说从前他们两个都还是Alpha的时候Loki提出这种要求也就罢了，尽管Thor并不会答应他，但他好歹能理解Loki的心情。可是现在Loki成了一只Omega，这个要求便在Thor眼里变得微妙了起来。他神色复杂地揉了揉Loki那刚刚被他捏过的小屁股，指尖在它的洞口打了几个转，而后在那个绿眼睛小混蛋发出一声惊呼的同时，无声无息地戳了进去。

“想要我帮你解决就直说，”Thor缓慢地用手指抽插着那个湿润的小穴，那里刚刚才经过了一番开拓，此时正宽敞得不得了。Thor没用多大力气便将三根指头一并放了进去，当他凭借着上一次的记忆戳弄到Loki的敏感带时，怀里的Omega忍不住发出了一阵喘息，“你用这种方式挑我的火，其实就是希望被我按在地上狠狠地干吧？……放松点，腿张开。”

Loki依言分开腿，为屁股中的那几根指头又腾了些位置出来。但他还是没放弃大放厥词，故而他一手搂着Thor的脖子靠在他身上，另一手伸下去去捉Thor抵在他大腿上的那根火热的阴茎。

“天哪，”他对着手里形状伟岸的阴茎发出赞叹，拇指还不怕死地蹭了蹭Alpha吐着前液的龟头，“光是想象一下被我肏就湿成这样了？你看你都出水了，真的不需要我用我的大宝贝来帮你擦擦吗？”

出水的好像是你吧。Thor无言地握着Loki的肩膀将他翻了个个儿，加快了手上抽插的速度。Loki湿得很厉害，由于发情的缘故，他的臀缝中满是粘稠的液体。Thor变换着角度在里面翻搅了一会儿，而后抽出沾满了亮晶晶、黏糊糊的水儿的手指摆在Loki面前给他看。

“我指的互相解决不包括贡献出我自己的屁股。”他将那些水涂在了Loki胸前，指腹按着Omega挺立的乳尖驳回了后者的痴心妄想。而后他握住自己硬得发胀的阴茎，沿着Loki漂亮的臀线蹭了蹭对方的大腿根，“Loki，你想让我进去吗？”

这倒是个稀奇的问题。Loki回过头，一脸惊讶地用目光对着Thor的脸扫来扫去：“我不让你进来你就不进来？一般来讲Alpha在面对Omega发情时不都应该像发了狂的野兽一样，变得只能用下半身思考吗？就好像他们把脑子和其它什么道德廉耻的狗屁玩意儿都塞进了老二里——我看书里都是这么写的。”

他这话说得理直气壮，仿佛曾经阅A无数一般。但Thor却仍旧笑了起来。他哭笑不得地摸了摸Loki的头发，将一只手指放进Loki嘴里让他舔一舔：“那你自己以前不也是个Alpha？”

Loki含着他的手指含混不清地嘟嘟囔囔：“我又没遇到过发情的Omega。”

Thor在他后颈上落下一个吻。Loki缩了缩脖子，又道：“你还是别进来了。万一你射在里面，搞出个孩子就不好了。”

他还想说不然我们就没法儿离婚了，但最终没能说出来。毕竟这话题说起来有点扫兴：他和Thor本来是要离婚的，却因为各种原因阴差阳错地上了几次床，而且看起来对彼此还都相当满意。于是现在他们的关系已经够复杂了，绝对不需要再有个孩子来添乱。只是……Loki瞄了一眼Thor搭在他胸前的手，暗自咬住了嘴唇。只是自从上次他们的那个吻之后，Loki实在没办法再和Thor沟通离婚的问题。每当他试图和Thor挑起这个话茬时，那个金发大个子总会含糊其辞地糊弄过去，实在糊弄不过去就开始用那种大型犬一样的可怜眼神看着他，让Loki不得不硬生生地转开了话题。

他想了想，最终还是告诉自己这并不是个合适的谈话时间，假如他和Thor需要谈离婚的问题，他们可以另找一个彼此都相对体面的场合，而不是在赤身裸体地待在浴桶里时。于是Loki捉住了Thor的指尖，指腹蹭了蹭Thor的手背。而后他牵引着它，缓慢地探进了自己的臀缝。

“不过你可以用手干我……”他讨好地用屁股夹了夹Thor塞在他后穴中的那只手，仿佛那是什么令人满意的假阳具，“而完事之后，我会用一个口交报答你。”

Thor照办了。他先是就着浴桶里的水蹭了蹭Loki的小屁股，在确定那里足够湿软之后便开始变换着角度用手肏干他。Loki头发上有股肥皂的清淡香气，Thor将他湿漉漉披着的头发掀到一边，低头轻轻地咬住了Omega后颈的腺体。Loki被咬住腺体时整个人颤了一下，差点没跌到浴桶底，还是Thor险险地托了他一下他才幸免于难。

“Thor…”缩在他怀里的Omega有气无力地动了动，脑袋靠着他的肩头，“你咬我腺体干嘛？”

Thor不理他；他的舌尖轻轻舔舐着Omega后颈上的那块凸起，在发现Loki的屁股泌出更多蜜液之后又转而去亲吻他的耳垂。他们这时候贴得严丝合缝，Loki的那对儿蝴蝶骨刚好挨着Thor健壮的胸膛，金发Alpha将自己勃起的阴茎放在Loki的臀峰上蹭了两把，然后试探着将四根手指一并放进了Omega淌着水的蜜穴。

“Thor…”半天没说话的Omega又出声了，在Thor含着他的耳垂作出回应之后他挣扎着捻住了Alpha垂在他肩上的一缕金发，“你真的不再考虑一下我的那个提议？我的活也很好的，绝对能满足你可爱的小屁屁……”

Thor用一个抽插径直结束了他的讨价还价。他掐着Loki的腰将他转过来、推到浴桶边上，整个人半蹲下去半含住Loki挺立在胯间的那根颜色粉嫩的阴茎。Loki的那玩意儿很大，在长短上和Thor自己的差不了多少。只是他没有Thor那么粗壮，故而在两根阴茎的比试之下暂时落了下风。Thor对着Loki的老二叹了一口气，在心里感叹着这个世上的Omega损失颇多，然后扶着Loki两边鼓鼓的囊袋给他做了一个深吞。

在被完整地含进去时Loki倏忽攥紧了Thor的金发，全身上下最敏感也最脆弱的地方被Alpha用湿热的口腔包裹带来的快感令他忍不住发颤。Thor抬眼看他，正对上Omega无措的、湿漉漉的绿眼睛；这让Thor难免地怜惜起他来，他用指腹蹭了蹭Loki下腹上不知什么时候沾染上的精液痕迹，然后给予了他的Omega一个吞吐来安慰他。

“你不就是想要这个吗？”他吻了吻Loki那根高高翘起的阴茎，舌尖和嘴唇舔弄着它的头部，“为了满足前面这根小棍，不惜放弃后面流水的小屁股。”他圈起拇指和食指，然后用另一只手的手指穿过它比了个下流的手势，“你说你是更想要这个，还是那个？”

Loki被他的下流话弄得呻吟了一声。他浑身被情欲烧得发红，阴茎忍不住吐出了更多的前液。Thor给了他一个难以抉择的问题，他很贪恋前面被Thor含住的感觉，可他的后穴也同样想要。发情热让他的屁股一阵又一阵地向外渗水，贪得无厌的肉穴淫荡地发着痒。Loki没法作出选择，便干脆耍起赖来。他央求地去拉Thor的手，拇指悄悄地蹭着Thor的手心。

“我能不能两个都要？”他咬着嘴唇，故意作出可怜兮兮的模样，“我前面后面都好难受……”

Thor握着他的阴茎拒绝了他。“不行，”他捉着Loki的手指凑到嘴边，以一种极其色情的方式将其含了进去，“你只能选一个。贪心的小孩会被比目鱼关进茅草屋的。”

Loki又不甘心地将阴茎在他手臂上蹭了蹭，见Thor的确没什么动摇的意思只好放弃了。他转过去，趴在浴桶边上将自己的小屁股展示在了Thor面前：“那你快点进来吧，别磨磨唧唧的像是阳痿。”

Thor试探着将手塞进去，结果才刚塞进去两个指头，他的绿眼睛Omega就又开始哼哼。Loki撅着屁屁，那个嫩粉色的蜜穴在欲望的促使下一开一合。他使坏地使劲夹着Thor的手指，水声咕啾咕啾地响。

“我不要这个，”他撒娇似的命令道，“换你的大锤子进来。”

Thor咬着他脊背上的两个蝴蝶骨笑他：“现在不怕跟我搞个孩子出来了？”

Loki皱着脸躲开他的啃咬行为：“还怕。所以你不准射在里面，我要你出去你就得出去……我只是想试试看到底是你的锤子厉害，还是之前那把锤子厉害。”

Thor大笑着吻上了他的脸颊。

 

Thor在床上简直就是一个野兽，这是Loki唯一的感受。

由于浴桶里的水凉了，他们把阵地转移到了浴桶旁边的石阶上。行宫建在温泉旁，这里的石阶自然都是经过热水在底下淌过一遍的。Thor将他的Omega放在温热的石阶上，又从浴室的架子上拿过两个枕头，一个给他枕，一个垫在他腰底下。然后他将Loki的两腿拉高，分别架在自己的肩膀两边，露出那个诱人的穴口。

“别紧张，”他亲吻着Loki的膝弯安慰他，“你刚刚才被锤子肏开过一次，应该没有上次那么疼。”

Loki毫无廉耻地大张着腿，阴茎翘得高高的，一副慷慨就义的样子：“没关系，你进来吧。反正我不至于会被你肏坏。”

Thor握着自己的阴茎对着Loki的臀缝踌躇了一会儿，最终尝试着慢慢将它推了进去。结果当那根肉棒刚一被送进去，他们两个就都发出了一声痛呼——Loki是被撑得，Thor是被挤得。绿眼睛的Omega被疼得脸色发白，他像是要死了一样搂着Thor的脖子，整个人几乎贴到他怀里去：“该死的，Thor——你怎么突然变得这么大！”

然而Thor也没好到哪里去。他俯卧着抱住自己的Omega，按着他的乳尖安慰他：“放松，Loki，不然你会被我那玩意儿撑坏。”

Loki本想反驳是他太大而不是自己太紧，但他的乳尖却落到了Thor手里。被掐住乳尖的Loki顿时熄掉了一半气焰，他向下看着自己胸前的那两粒无辜的乳首被Thor玩弄得充血红肿，声音不由地发起颤来。

“Thor…”他抓着Alpha的手腕央求道，“你先放开那里再说。”

这是Loki的一个不为人知的小问题。不知为什么，他的乳头从小就敏感极了，哪怕是被轻轻揉一下都会让他想要流出点儿本来不应存在的眼泪。只是Thor并不知道这个，Loki那副好像被欺负了的委屈模样格外吸引他。他饶有兴致地揉捏着Omega那两颗饱满的乳粒，凑在Loki旁边亲了亲他的脸颊：“你不喜欢我摸这里？”

Loki像鸵鸟一样把头埋在他胸前不肯答话。说实话，他挺喜欢Thor的这些做爱之前的小动作的。尽管他们只上过一次床，但Thor对此天分颇高，很快就学会了如何在床上取悦他的婚约者。每次Thor用他那双拿惯了剑的手摸他的时候，Loki都会感到一种本能的满足。但这个不同，他的乳尖一直是个特殊的地方，所以Loki实在没办法心平气和地跟Thor作出一番合理的解释。于是他只是搂紧了Thor的脖子，试图将对方的那根大阴茎全坐进自己屁股里以转移Thor的注意力：“我想让你也摸摸其它地方。”

事实证明强行将一根老二坐进自己身体里是非常不明智的，尤其是当Thor的尺寸还那么惊人。纵使此前Loki的后穴已经经过一番开拓和蜜液的润滑，但贪心不足地将阴茎全部塞进去还是让他吃了一番苦头。Loki被疼得虚汗连连、两眼冒泪，连躺也躺不住，只能惨兮兮地趴在Thor怀里。他这副乱糟糟的模样让Thor难得地叹了一口气，金发Alpha托住他的腰阻止了他冒进的动作，哭笑不得地去摸Omega的后颈。

“慢点，”他按着Loki的腺体，惹得后者呻吟了一声，“你就是再想要我的这根老二，也得慢慢吞进去啊。”

Loki平躺着枕在他的手上，偏过头蹭了蹭他的手心：“那你就快点再进来些，证明你确实比那根锤子好使。”

Thor瞥了一眼Loki那根支棱在半空中的阴茎，想他应该也适应得差不多了，便复而抓着他的胯骨慢慢地向里进。这不是个容易的过程：他的阴茎还是太大，粗壮的龟头顶开Loki那紧致的肉穴，碾过湿热的肠肉。Loki被他插得腰都软了下去，只能扶着Thor的手臂获得一点支撑。他神色涣散地望向Thor，绿眼睛湿漉漉得很是好看。Thor凑在他唇边去亲他，他就非常自觉地迎合Thor的吻。这让这个金发大个子不由地笑了起来，他抱着他的Omega，心满意足地将自己的阴茎戳弄到了Loki的最深处。

“Loki，”他唤着自己婚配者的名字，手掌轻轻按过后者的小腹，“如果你是Omega的话，你这里真的能孕育出一个孩子吗？”

听见这问题的时候Loki还被情欲弄得有些昏昏沉沉。他艰难地从发情热中分出一丝神智，茫然地看了一眼自己平坦的腹部：“废话，不然你以为你是怎么出生的……啊，你干什么！”

Thor被他的惨叫吓了一跳，他抬起头，冲着他那好像已经准备好了扑上来掐死他的婚配者露出一个无辜的笑容：“我没干什么，我只是想顶开试试看……”

他妈的，Loki在心里毫无风度地骂着脏话。那个金毛畜生顶开了他的生殖腔。

“Thor Odinson，”他揪着Thor的领子恶狠狠地瞪着对方，屁股却因为被填满带来的快感不由地夹紧了体内的那根阴茎，“我没跟你开玩笑，把你的东西给我退出去。”

Thor依言乖乖地慢慢往出退。结果他才退到一半，他难伺候的伴侣就又开始不满意地呻吟起来。

“不……”那个绿眼睛小混蛋自暴自弃地去摸Thor的囊袋，“你还是进来吧，我那该死的发情热不想让你退出去。”

于是Thor就又开始卖力地顶弄起来。他抓着Loki的两条腿，拉着它们分到最大，让那个流着水的小穴完整地暴露在自己面前。他们交合的地方不断因为撞击而发出啪啪的水声，粗壮的阴茎戳弄过Loki甬道中的每一寸敏感带，似乎是想将其中的水全部都榨干、挤出来一样。生殖腔中敏感的肠肉不断被撞击彻底取悦了Loki，他搂着Thor的脖子，不由地夹紧屁股，想要让那根阴茎肏得更深。而他那本就湿湿的、淌着小水的小穴则泌出了更多的液体，似乎已经完全准备好了去容纳Alpha的阴茎。Loki感觉自己正在排卵——Thor顶得太用力了，每当他碾过一次他体内的腺体，他的生殖腔就会高潮般地不停抽搐。而不用怀疑的是假如Thor真的就此射了进去，那么他百分之百会被肏到怀孕。这让Loki不由地恐慌起来——他不知道该怎么办，并且除了呻吟以外也发不出一点有意义的声音，便只好向Thor伸出手，企图让对方抱住自己。而他的Alpha也看出了这一点，他托着Loki的脊背将他紧紧搂进了自己怀里，一遍又一遍安抚地亲吻着他的Omega。

“Loki，”金发Alpha怜惜地吻着他的眼皮轻声问他，“你在害怕什么？”

“我……”Loki盯着他说不出话来，他咬着自己的嘴唇挣扎了半天，最终从嗓子眼里憋出一句，“你别射在里面。”

Thor因为这个要求愣了一下，随即懂了。他摸了摸Loki的头发，缓缓地从那个柔软的生殖腔里退了出来。

“你别怕，”他说，“我不会违背你的意思强行让你怀孕的。”

Loki点点头，又重新躺了回去。Thor肏得他快要射了，而这种生生被肏射的感觉让他感觉很新奇。他蜷在Thor怀里，在那个金发Alpha的锁骨前印上一个又一个吻痕，同时内里还在用力地一开一合夹着Thor的阴茎。这个绿眼睛Omega彻底被肏得汁水四溢了——前液和蜜液分别从他的阴茎以及后穴中淌出来，弄得他整个人都湿淋淋、乱糟糟的。他像是条脱了水的鱼一样躺在那里任人摆弄，后穴被肏得又红又肿。当Thor的阴茎碾过他的前列腺，他便会像触了电一样轻颤起来，用沙哑的嗓子一遍又一遍地叫着Thor的名字。

“Thor，Thor——”

Alpha抱着他侧躺下来，阴茎缓慢而用力地肏干着他的下体：“怎么了？”

他喘息道：“我快射了。”

Thor圈住他那根修长的阴茎，加快了下体顶弄的速度：“那我们一起射。”

Loki转过身去跪在地上，让Thor托住自己的小腹：“你从后面进来，然后标记我。但是不许射在里面，等我们离婚以后我可以用法术解除标记。”

‘离婚’这个词让Thor不由的苦笑起来，但他还是从后面抱住Loki，将自己的阴茎重新塞进了Omega的后穴。他抓着Loki浑圆的臀瓣将它们分得更开，硕大的阴茎撑开了肉穴中的每一寸褶皱。Loki被他肏得止不住呻吟，他趴在地上，像任何一个发了情的Omega一样扭动着自己的臀部，试图让那根肉柱进得深一点、再深一点。最终，在Thor即将成结的时候，他强行推着Alpha强迫他将那根阴茎抽了出去，而后在Thor凑过来狠狠咬住他后颈上的腺体时发出了一声破碎的呻吟。

“终于结束了。”他轻声总结道，没去拒绝身后的Alpha给予他的那个温暖的搂抱。而Thor也没有再说什么，他紧紧地将Loki圈在自己怀里，低头吻住了Omega的肩头。


End file.
